1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a power input connector fixing structure, and more particularly to a fixing structure for fixing a power input connector on a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development and advance in technology, the all in one (AIO) computer which integrates the functions of display and computer has gradually become a mainstream product in the market. Currently, the power input connector (DC-in jack) of the AIO computer has two types: the first type of power input connector supplies 180 Watts (W) of power, and the second type of power input connector provides 120 W of power. The shapes and structures for the two types of power input connectors with different types are also different.
When assembling the power input connector to the panel bracket, due to the different types of the power input connector, the panel bracket needs to be selected for matching the power input connector when performing element positioning. Thus, for assembling a power input connectors to a panel brackets, different types of panel brackets matching different types of power input connectors need to be manufactured, not only making the assembly process complicated but also increasing the manufacturing cost.